The present invention relates to assessment devices and methods of using such assessment devices to monitor, detect, measure and/or analyze positions including postures, orientations and/or movements, including dynamic motion.
A conventional approach to measure the stability and control of the lower back of a subject requires the subject to lie supine over a pressure-detecting instrument such as an inflatable bladder that is attached to a pressure gauge. The subject then performs controlled movements with their arms and/or legs while learning to control the pressure being placed on the pressure-detecting instrument, which measures the forces applied to the lower back. In this regard, the subject receives feedback either by watching the pressure gauge or by receiving instructions provided by an observer, such as a trained clinician who is monitoring the activity. Moreover, under certain circumstances, the trained clinician interacting with the subject may utilize their hand as an alternative to a pressure gauge. Thus, the subject is trained to achieve better trunk stability, which results in lower back stress and improved movement patterns.
Other conventional techniques for measuring the stability and control of body parts of interest may rely on measuring distances associated with the body part of interest with a measuring tape or ruler, affixing a spirit level (bubble level) to the body part of interest and/or photographing or video recording the body part of interest and utilizing marker-based motion capture systems. However, these techniques are often labor-intensive, may be subject to significant error in measurements or interpretation or require the purchase of expensive equipment. A skilled technician and/or significant capital expenditure are also often necessary to use the above-described conventional techniques.